That You Give Me No Reason
by CailinNollaig
Summary: "Potter, I've rejected you time and time again. Do you misunderstand the meaning of no?" He stood up straight, attempting to look as casual and cool as possible. "Perhaps.." / Warning: Short.


_I try to discover  
__A little something to make me sweeter  
__Oh baby refrain from breaking my heart  
__I'm so in love with you  
__Ill be forever blue  
__That you give me no reason  
__Why you're making me work so hard._

"_A Little Respect" - Erasure._

"Lily, please!" He pleaded, following her to the common room like a lost puppy. He trailed her steps, begging her with his puppy-dog eyes that usually had girls caving in an instant. But Lily Evans was no usual girl, she was different. She had spunk, opinions; she was smart and beautiful.

Lily quite suddenly tore her wrist from his grasp, and he automatically smirked; _She was feisty. _"Potter, I've rejected you time and time again. Do you misunderstand the meaning of no?"

He stood up straight, attempting to look as casual and cool as possible. "Perhaps.."

She rolled her eyes and began walking again, "I think you should give up. Just accept that I don't love you like you think I do." She paused, "I don't know where you got such a notion, but even so."

James sighed mournfully, when was she going to believe he was genuine? She had captured his heart, and the silly witch wouldn't even give him a chance. He had never chased any other witch like this, never given any the time of day he gave to Lily. James yearned to know more about her, for her to confide all her secrets him and trust him to protect and love her. Love was perhaps a strong word at this stage, but he enjoyed being overdramatic and wasn't about to lie about it.

He had done everything to gain Lily's attention. He had stopped mocking Severus at every turn - and reigned in Sirius a couple of times, miraculously - he had began listening in class, and _contributing _something other than funny remarks. Blimey, he had even rejected a couple of girls to prove to Lily that he was definitely genuine.

"Lily, what more do you want me to do?"

She sent him a quizzical look, and James realised that that came out more desperate than he had intended. Quickly thinking of a smooth recovery, he went on, "I-I.."

_Fail, Potter. Epic fail. Smooth recovery annihilated. Go for the 'poor me' instead._

Before he could victimise himself, Lily responded, "James Potter is speechless? Well strike me down and call me Peter."

"I'm not speechless, I just couldn't think of something to say temporarily. But, I did want to say that if you would just come to Hogsmeade for _one date _with me, I'll leave you alone. If you honestly don't enjoy yourself, I'll never ask you again."

"Giving up so easily." She tutted, but he could see the playful smile on her face and almost did a double take.

"Are-are you flirting?" He asked, astonished. His brown eyes were wide behind his glasses, his eyebrows lost behind his bangs as they were raised to far up.

She blushed a little, "No." _Is she blushing? _She gathered herself then, "I was merely saying that if you were to give up then, I would be proven right."

"I'm not playing games Lily, I really want to take you out," Sensing she was giving in, James grabbed her hands gently, forcing her to look into his eyes. Attempting to convey all the sincerity in his body, James looked deeply into her eyes, the warmth shining in her beautiful green depths spurring him on. "You see, I really like you. And it's difficult when you make me work so had - so much harder than any other girl. And I like that, in a way - but god, Lily, I'd love for you to just let me like you."

There was a beat of silence in which she just stared at him, assessing and calculating with that big brain of hers. She blinked then and stepped back, allowing her jade eyes to survey him.

He was waiting on bated breath, almost afraid to blink for fear that she would be gone, or back to the Lily that hated his every fibre. Though he hadn't seen that Lily in a while - the one that hated his existence.

She stood a mere step away from him, and James resisted the urge to take that step closer. He stayed where he was, waiting for her to make the first move. It had to be her - he could do no more. Her glistening red hair swayed behind her, and he longed to run his hand through the long, shining locks. They always beckoned him in class, at dinner, lunch and breakfast.. In the common room. Those red blazing locks never let him relax for even a moment.

Lily gazed straight at him again then, and he saw what she was going to say before she opened her mouth. "James, -" _she never calls me James. _"- I just don't think it's a good idea. I mean, you're you, and I'm.. I'm _me." _

He could feel his heart begin to beat loudly in his chest; she was letting him down gently. It was disgusting, and he could feel the contents of his stomach churn at the thought. How many times had he had to break the 'it's not you, it's me' speech to girls? And now he was going to get a variation of it. "I'm smart, I love books, peace and quiet, potions, chatting with McGonagall, talking to Severus, arguing with Black, working with Remus.. And you're James Potter. You mess around in class, you don't do homework on time, you rile McGonagall within an inch of sanity, you tease Severus until he wants to kill you, you're popular and an extrovert, a party animal.. You're caring, and persistent, and genuine and brave.. You're loyal, and you've got the most charming smile and knee-weakening grin," she took a shuddery breath and then attempted to say in a most dignified tone "- I just don't think we'd-"

James cut her off with a blazing kiss; she talked too much.

* * *

_Okay, so I'm not sure what I think of this. Extremely short, I knw. But I don't have an affinity with this ship, and I've never read any fanfiction on them, so this was the best I could come up with. Just a short little drabble type thing - but longer than a drabble, - and I hope you like it, anyway! Was listening to this song and immediately thought of them. Love to hear what you think!_

_xCNx_


End file.
